


Gay up Johnlock Smut

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom!Lock, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Riding, Sherlock Talks Dirty, Snogging, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tells Sherlock he should get laid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay up Johnlock Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, i was wondering if after all this time you'd like to read, shameless Bottom!Lock smut

"I think you need a woman" John said looking over at Sherlock from his spot in front of his computer. 

"Oh god, John, why would I need one of those?" 

"Maybe getting laid will help you out" 

"Why would I need THAT?" Sherlock asked in a tone that suggested that John must be out of his mind

"Maybe it would make you less of a git"

"Well I don't think anything could do that" He smirked "But I do think you have a point John, I do need to as you so eloquently put it 'get laid' at some point in my life."

"Wait, have you never...?"

"I think that has been made abundantly clear"

John cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat. "Have you- have you ever thought about sex?"

"Don't act like I'm scared of the subject John. I just don't have a lot of experience."

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" 

"John I have told you before that I am married to my work and that I found everything else as transport. I don't think about sex." 

"Ever?"

"Ever." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes John" 

John just shook his head in disbelief before finishing up the blog post he was working on. It had been a relatively slow week so he didn't have much to write.  

"I can't believe that. You have to think about it at some point." John argued 

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Everyone one thinks about it Sherlock!"

"Apparently not" Sherlock placed his violin back on his shoulder and began to play. 

"I'm not letting this go!" 

_________

The next time John brought it up Sherlock was prepared. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"Really? Never?"

"Okay, not never but certainly not often. Who do I have to fantasize about John?" 

John shrugged at that. "You must find someone attractive."

"Yes I do, but that is neither here nor there." 

John smiled "Who?"

"It doesn't matter" 

"No seriously tell me!"

"Drop it John"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's all just transport!"

"You don't know that, maybe they like you too"

"They don't. And even if they did it wouldn't matter. Our life doesn't support romantic attachments. You should have figured that out by now."

"Maybe I just haven't found the right person yet." He shrugged

"And who, pray tell, would the right person be?"

John made a noncommittal sound with a coy smile and turned his back to the brunette man. 

"Honestly John" Sherlock sighed exasperated 

 _________

Sherlock sat in his chair as John left on one of his next unsuccessful dates with mildly pretty woman. He sat calculating exactly how  long he would let the date last before he texted John with an emergency. 

_45 minutes later_

**John come at once, I need you - SH**

\- - - - - - - - - 

John looked up at his date across the table from his phone. "I am so sorry, I need to go. Emergency." He tossed a few notes onto the table before taking off. 

He arrived at the flat twenty minutes later to see Sherlock in the same exact position he was in when he had left. 

"What did you need help with?" 

"I didn't say I need help"

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I need you"

    _________  

 

"What do you mean 'i need you'?"

"It means I need you, how much more clear can I get?"

"Need me for what?"

"Everything John, you keep me right."

"You-" John worried his lip looking away for a second before looking back "You can't do this to me."

Sherlock furrowed his brow "Do what?"

"This Sherlock, you can't do this"

"What do you mean John? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, and stop. "

"I won't stop John, I love you" 

Lips crashed against lips, body against body. Fingers combed through hair and gripped clothing. Palms sliding over heated skin. Shirts were shed in the hallway to Sherlock's room. The bed groaned under the weight of the two full grown men. 

"Oh John" 

Trousers and underwear was shimmied out of and cast aside. Skin traveled skin mapping out the geographic plains of the human body. Sherlock aligned their cocks together and started rutting. 

"Oh god" John moaned rutting back against the taller man. 

"Actually it's Sherlock, but good try" Sherlock corrected making John grip Sherlock's hips in laughter. 

"Smart arse" He slid his hands down to grip Sherlock's plush arse "Great arse" 

"Come one John" He pressed his lips back to John's. 

They continued to kiss and explore each other's body. Sherlock was particularly attracted to the scar that spread like a crack in a sidewalk along John's left shoulder. John was self-conscious about it but the way that Sherlock looked at him with such pure adoration made it okay.   

"If you keep looking at me like that then I'm going to come" John said carding his fingers through Sherlock's unruly mane of hair. 

"Not before you fuck me" He replied moving his hips away from John's so the older man couldn't seek any friction on his aching cock.  

"God, Sherlock! Keep talking like that." 

Sherlock smirked deviously. He grabbed the lube and started to open himself up. "Turn around so I can see you" 

"Oh? You want to see?" Sherlock teased climbing off John to turn around and present his ass to John.  

John groans behind him. When he was ready Sherlock looked over his shoulder to reach out and grip John's arousal. He lined it up to his opening. Pressing back he felt John's cock penetrate his rings of muscles. John's breathing deeped. "I want to see you" 

With a groan he pulled off his lovers cock and turned around to face the army vet. Realigning himself and pressing down until he was fully seated. Sherlock moaned silently, his mouth dropping open. He raised himself up and lowered himself down again. John's hands jumped to Sherlock's hips to steady him. "Yeah, fuck my cock Sherlock" 

Sherlock braced his hands on John's strong chest as he rode John even harder. John thrust up to meet him. He started to chant 'John' over and over again the closer the edge he got. 

"Come for me Sherlock" John said in a sort of commanding tone. He reached to stroke Sherlock's erection but Sherlock slapped his hand away. 

"I want to come on your cock John" 

"Oh god Sherlock!" John cried out barely staving off his orgasm. Sherlock seated himself down one more time before coming across John's chest. John came with Sherlock's hole clenching tightly around him. The brunette collapsed onto the blond's chest with ragged breath. 

After a moment Sherlock rolled off the smaller man but curled up to his side for post-coital cuddles. 

"I love you John"

"I love you too Sherlock"


End file.
